


Malam Minggu Panas

by schwarzkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, BokuAka Week, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Boys' Love, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzkei/pseuds/schwarzkei
Summary: Akaashi tidak mau malam minggunya kesepian lagi.





	Malam Minggu Panas

**Author's Note:**

> Semua chara Haikyuu!! milik Furudate Haruichi.  
> Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk kebutuhan yang ena.
> 
>  
> 
> BokuAka lagi yey~  
> Sstt, kali ini ada adegan nganunya. Tapi maap kalau ga hot T_T soalnya aq masi dibawah umur.  
> //y

"Aku akan pulang sebelum jam 12, Akaashi."

 

Akaashi mengangguk. Bokuto mengacak surai hitam kekasihnya dengan gemas. Pemuda burung hantu itu melemparkan senyum lebarnya kepada Akaashi sebelum dirinya menutup pintu. Tak lupa mengucapkan 'aku pergi'.

 

Akaashi tak beranjak dari sana. Ia masih setia berdiri dengan tangan terlipat didada. Irisnya menatap lurus pintu dihadapannya.

 

Ia mendecak sebal. Bahkan di hari Sabtu begini kekasihnya masih harus bekerja. Katanya sih, ada rapat dadakan.

 

_Cih._

 

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu melangkah menuju kamar tidur. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk. Kedua tangannya mengusap seprai putih dibawahnya. Sementara kedua matanya memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong.

 

Akaashi mendesah pelan.

 

Malam Minggu begini, malamnya para kekasih memadu cinta. Akaashi dan Bokuto telah menjalin hubungan selama 5 bulan, tetapi pekerjaan Bokuto penghalang keduanya untuk menikmati malam Minggu.

 

Rencananya, Bokuto ingin mengajak Akaashi ke sebuah restoran untuk makan malam. Tapi si burung hantu malah makan malam dengan rekan kerjanya.

 

Sungguh, Akaashi ingin sekali menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Bokuto dengan lancar. Mengingat kalau bukan hanya Bokuto saja yang memiliki pekerjaan, Akaashi pun demikian.

 

Tapi pekerjaan Akaashi tidak menuntutnya untuk bekerja seminggu penuh. Oh ayolah, Akaashi Keiji tidak ingin menghabiskan malam minggunya sendirian lagi.

 

Tersirat ide di otaknya untuk mengunjungi klub malam. Hitung-hitung cari hiburan, daripada sendirian di kamar sambil menonton acara televisi yang membosankan semalaman. Sekalian membangkang dari aturan Bokuto yang begitu protektif.

 

Sebuah seringai terpampang pada wajah cantiknya. Ia begitu ingat semua aturan milik Bokuto.

 

Satu, jangan bepergian malam-malam tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

 

Dua, bila ingin mengundang teman atau pergi ke rumah teman harus melapor kepada Bokuto terlebih dahulu.

 

Tiga, jangan pernah ke klub malam sendirian.

 

Mungkin jika salah satu aturan ia langgar, tidak masalah kan? Toh, Bokuto selalu meninggalkannya. Bahkan Akaashi tak tahu kemana pemuda berambut nyentrik itu pergi. Siapa tahu ia sudah bermain di belakang.

 

Setelah bergulat sebentar dengan pikirannya, Akaashi memantapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke klub malam.

 

Tangannya bergerak-gerak kesamping ranjang dimana ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Setelah menemukan ponsel miliknya ia mencari kontak seseorang dan segera menghubunginya.

 

Setidaknya, ia tidak sendiri ke klub malam.

 

______________

 

"Yo, Akaashi."

 

Akaashi menatap malas pemuda berambut spike disampingnya. Tak kalah nyentrik dari gaya rambut sang kekasih.

 

"Ayo berangkat, Kuroo."

 

Pemuda berjaket merah itu menyeringai dan mulai menjalankan mobil sportnya menuju klub malam terkenal di kota.

 

Iris Akaashi bergerak menelusuri ruang lebar yang terasa sesak didepannya. Klub malam begitu ramai malam ini. Ah, memang tiap malam selalu ramai, kan.

 

Hampir saja Akaashi limbung karena seorang lelaki mabuk baru saja menabraknya, tetapi tubuhnya telah ditahan oleh Kuroo yang kini malah mengambil kesempatan untuk memeluknya.

 

Kuroo nyengir saat mendapati Akaashi menatap tajam dirinya. Keduanya sekarang sudah berada di depan meja bar setelah Kuroo menyeretnya kesana.

 

"Kau mau minum apa, Akaashi?"

 

Akaashi tampak berpikir, bingung. Kuroo tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan polos pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

 

"Aku pesan margarita dan segelas vodka untuk anak ini,"

 

Akaashi melirik singkat Kuroo yang mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil sang bartender. Ia mengangguk-angguk karena Kuroo yang akhirnya tak main-main dengan memesankannya jus jeruk.

 

"Jadi.. Tuan Keiji,"

 

Akaashi menepis tangan Kuroo yang hendak menarik dagunya.

 

"Apa yang membuatmu membangkang dari si burung hantu?"

 

Akaashi meneguk vodkanya. Kemudian ia terdiam sambil memainkan gelas ditangannya.

 

"Dia meninggalkanku demi pekerjaannya."

 

"Oya? Bokuto memang selalu sibuk jika sudah menyangkut urusan pekerjaan, bukan?"

 

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Ia mendesah frustasi.

 

"Tapi setidaknya aku ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan dengannya, malam ini saja."

 

Sudut bibir Kuroo tertarik dibalik gelas margarita yang ia pegang.

 

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya malam ini?"

 

Pemuda cantik itu menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangan. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

 

Kuroo mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Akaashi dan mencium daun telinganya. Membuat Akaashi mendesah geli sekaligus terkejut.

 

"Aku tahu dimana Bokuto sekarang."

 

_________________

 

Disini lah Akaashi sekarang. Di depan sebuah restoran mewah bergaya kontemporer bernuansa hitam. Dari luar jendela transparan itu ia dapat melihat para pengunjung menikmati hidangan sambil bercengkrama, tawa hangat sesekali mengisi obrolan.

 

Kata Kuroo, Bokuto berada di tempat ini. Dan nyatanya benar, Akaashi melihat sosok nya tengah berbincang dengan rekan kerjanya pada salah satu meja disana. Wajahnya masih saja tampak seperti orang bodoh dengan cengiran lebar.

 

Bingung harus melakukan apa, Akaashi merutuki diri sendiri. Untuk apa dia menyusul kekasihnya yang sedang rapat, dan memerhatikan diam-diam layaknya seorang _stalker_.

 

Akaashi menghela nafas. Seorang pramusaji menghampiri mejanya untuk memberikan lembaran menu. Akaashi menolaknya dan berkata bahwa ia tidak memesan.

 

"Akaashi?"

 

Baru saja ia ingin beranjak pergi ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Akaashi meneguk ludah susah payah. Tahu betul dia suara siapa itu.

 

Ia mendongak dan mendapati Bokuto menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan heran. Ditangannya tergantung balutan jas abu-abu kesayangannya.

 

Akaashi menyengir tipis. Buru-buru ia kabur dari Bokuto.

 

"Akaashi!"

 

Akaashi menulikan pendengaran. Ia menghentikan sebuah taksi berwarna kuning dan memerintah sang supir agar melaju cepat. Meninggalkan Bokuto yang menatap kecewa taksinya yang berjalan semakin jauh.

 

12 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 6 pesan tak terbaca dari Bokuto. Akaashi mengumpat ketika melirik notifikasi pada layar ponselnya. Ia mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi.

 

Ia merasa malu. Rasanya seperti bocah nakal yang ketahuan mengintip orangtua nya sedang bersenggama. Baiklah, itu benar-benar memalukan.

 

Mendadak bahunya berjengit saat mendengar pintu depan yang terbuka. Itu pasti kekasih burung hantunya yang baru saja kembali dari rapat yang berakhir dengan mengejar dirinya yang ketahuan menjadi  _stalker_ dalam semalam.

 

"Tadaima~"

 

Akaashi mendecih. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan Bokuto menyeringai padanya. Pemuda itu menghampiri dirinya yang duduk membelakanginya di pinggir ranjang.

 

"Kau senang memata-mataiku, heh?"

 

Akaashi meringis. Bokuto mengangkat bahunya dan melenggang ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuknya yang tergeletak diatas meja.

 

"Kuharap besok kau masih bisa berjalan setelah hukuman malam ini, Keiji sayang."

 

Akaashi diam mematung sembari mendengarkan siulan Bokuto yang sedang mandi dan tak lupa suara desisan air yang membuatnya  
deg-degan entah kenapa.

 

Terbayang dalam pikirannya Bokuto yang mengerling nakal sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi tadi.

 

Oh tidak.

 

Malam ini ia takkan selamat.

 

"Akaa~shi~"

 

Akaashi berjengit ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas pada tengkuknya. Tanpa sadar ia mendesah kala lidah Bokuto menjilat lehernya dengan sensual.

"Apa yang kau.. ngh.. lakukan—"

 

Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Bokuto tersenyum mesum. Kekasihnya itu bahkan telah meraba-raba pahanya.

 

"Memberimu hukuman karena telah berani hadir ke dalam rapat ku, dan membuatku terangsang karena melihatmu yang terus menerus gelisah sambil menggigit bibir merahmu itu."

 

"Cih, jadi kau sudah menyadari keberadaanku dari awal."

 

"Tentu saja, cantik."

 

_________________

 

Di dalam ruangan berbentuk persegi itu, terdengar desahan-desahan yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Rintihan dan umpatan kerap meramaikan kegiatan panas sepasang kekasih yang tengah bercinta diatas ranjang.

 

Sang dominan menyeringai kala menatap tubuh submisifnya yang penuh dengan 'hasil karya' nya. Tubuh ramping yang menampilkan bercak-bercak merah serta gigitan yang telah ditorehkan oleh pemuda di atasnya.

 

Bokuto tersenyum puas. Ibu jarinya menekan bibir bawah Akaashi yang bengkak. Ia lalu mengusapnya dan membawa bibirnya sendiri untuk melumat bibir si kekasih.

 

"Ngh.."

Pemuda dengan surai spike yang kini berantakan dan menjuntai ke bawah memperdalam ciumannya. Lidahnya memaksa masuk dan menyapa seisi mulut pemuda cantik yang ditindihnya. Menjilat, menggoda dan memilin lidah yang amatir itu dengan lihai. Membuat Akaashi mengerang nikmat di sela-sela ciuman panas.

 

Bokuto melepaskan ciumannya saat merasa dirinya hampir kehabisan oksigen dan meninggalkan untaian saliva diantara bibir keduanya.

Dada Akaashi bergerak naik turun. Ia memompa oksigen sebanyak mungkin karena merasa sesak akan ciuman Bokuto barusan. Sementara Bokuto mulai menjilati puting merah muda Akaashi dan menggigitnya kecil. Sebelah tangannya memilin puting lainnya.

 

"Ahh, Bokuto-san.."

 

Jilatan sang dominan turun ke perut rata milik kekasih. Membuat submisifnya menggeliat geli. Jari-jari Bokuto bergerak ke pangkal pahanya dan menggodanya disana.

 

Tapi apa yang dilakukan Akaashi setelahnya membuat posisi keduanya terganti dengan Bokuto yang terlentang di ranjang dan Akaashi duduk di atas selangkangannya.

 

"Akaash—"

Telunjuk Akaashi menahan bibir Bokuto yang hendak bicara. Akaashi mendesis pelan dan membuat Bokuto menaikkan sebelah alis.

 

"Kau ingin menguasai malam ini, eh?"

 

Sebuah seringai tipis terpampang pada wajah cantik Akaashi.

 

"Diam dan nikmatilah, burung hantu sialan."

 

_______________

 

"Ohh.. aghh.. Akaashi—argh!"

 

Akaashi melebarkan seringainya. Ia mempercepat goyangannya sementara tangan kirinya mengocok penisnya sendiri. Sesekali penis besar Bokuto meluncur keluar karena Akaashi lengah saat menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

 

" _Oh yes,_  Akaashi!"

 

Bokuto menengadahkan kepala. Kedua matanya terpejam erat menikmati penisnya yang terjepit erat didalam liang Akaashi. Belum lagi temponya yang semakin cepat dan liar membuat dirinya meracau tak karuan.

 

Kedua tangan Bokuto meremas bokong semok Akaashi dan sesekali menamparnya. Membuat getaran nikmat pada penisnya dan liang Akaashi yang semakin menjepit.

 

"Kau suka, Bokuto-san?"

 

Akaashi berbisik tepat di telinga Bokuto dengan nada rendah yang menggoda. Ia menjilat leher si burung hantu dan dibalas dengan geraman.

 

"Sialan kau, Keiji. Aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk jadi jalang seperti ini."

 

Keduanya menyeringai. Akaashi melingkarnya kedua tangannya pada bahu lebar Bokuto. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya. Matanya menatap sayu kekasihnya.

 

"Aku jalang karenamu, Koutarou."

 

Akaashi melebarkan kakinya dan kembali bergerak dengan tempo sedang. Ia lalu mencumbu Bokuto yang tak henti mengeluarkan umpatan serta pujian atas kekasihnya yang sangat liar malam ini.

 

"Ah! Kau benar-benar nikmat, Akaashi.. _I wanna fuck you so hard—"_

Bokuto menggeram saat merasakan penisnya yang terjepit kuat karena kontraksi hebat didalam liang Akaashi. Penisnya berkedut-kedut tanda ia akan orgasme.

 

Submisif yang mendominasi malam ini semakin gila. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika merasa bahwa ia akan keluar sebentar lagi. Akaashi menjerit nikmat saat penis Bokuto berkali-kali menubruk prostatnya.

 

"Keluar bersama, sayang."

 

Akaashi mengangguk setuju. Bokuto menahan pinggul kekasihnya dan meremas kuat bokongnya saat ia orgasme. Ia memuncratkan spermanya didalam berkali-kali sambil mendesah panjang. Demikian juga Akaashi yang orgasme dengan penisnya yang memuncratkan sperma pada perut berotot milik Bokuto.

 

Akaashi lalu ambruk ke sebelah Bokuto. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Bokuto menyeringai puas ketika berhadapan dengan kekasihnya itu.

 

"Tidurlah. Kau begitu gila malam ini. Tak biasanya seorang Akaashi Keiji menjadi liar, huh?"

 

Pemuda cantik di sampingnya berdecih. Kedua matanya terasa sangat berat hingga membuat dirinya terlelap sesaat setelah merasakan elusan pada puncak kepalanya.

 

"Akaaaashi,"

 

Si empunya nama yang dipanggil menoleh dengan malas pada kekasihnya yang menyeringai seperti orang tolol. Ia meneguk segelas air mineral hingga tersisa setengah.

 

Bokuto tampak mengunyah telur dadarnya dengan nikmat. Dia memandangi Akaashi yang akan mencuci piring tak jauh dari tempatnya menikmati sarapan.

 

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku semalam?"

 

Bokuto dapat melihat Akaashi yang menaikkan bahu dari balik gelas bening. Pemuda cantik itu menyalakan keran dan mulai membilas piring kaca ditangannya.

 

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya kebetulan mampir."

 

"Heee~"

 

Pemuda burung hantu itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Akaashi yang melihat tingkah kekanakannya pun tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri Bokuto seusai menata piring-piring di sebuah rak.

 

"Aku tidak suka kau pergi di malam minggu, Bokuto-san. Aku.. ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan bersamamu, itu saja."

 

Akaashi menatap lurus-lurus Bokuto dihadapannya. Kekasihnya itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lalu memiringkan kepala, heran.

 

"Kau kejam karena meninggalkanku di malam minggu, Bokuto-san. Aku kan kesepian."

 

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Akaashi berlari kecil meninggalkan Bokuto yang masih keheranan dan memasang tampang blo'on. Ia sempat melihat semburat merah pada kedua pipi Akaashi barusan. Manis sekali.

 

 

Mulai saat itu, Bokuto berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan Akaashi di akhir pekan seorang diri, apalagi malam minggu.

 

Tapi kalau ia melanggar janjinya lagi dan diberi 'hukuman' seperti semalam, ia tak keberatan.

 

Kapan lagi sih, bisa melihat sisi liar seorang Akaashi Keiji? Ia begitu 'panas' malam itu.

 

 

_**Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, saya suka akaashi yang liar. *lenny face*


End file.
